1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical socket connector, and more particularly to an electrical socket connector having a detachable aligning key which can effectively prevent obstruction of manufacturing process of the socket connector.
2. Background of the Invention
LGA socket connector is an interface between a CPU chip and a motherboard of a computer. The CPU can only be performed properly through the socket connector. The existing LGA socket connector generally includes a base having a mating interface and a mounting interface. The base further includes a peripheral wall so as to jointly define a receiving space together with the base for receiving the CPU chip. A plurality of passageways extends from the mating interface toward the mounting interface. Each of the passageways is mounted with a terminal. After the terminals are assembled to the base, the sub-assembly is then disposed onto a metal stiffener which includes lever and clip to jointly press the CPU chip onto the base so as to make electrically connection between the CPU chip and socket. The general structure of the stiffener can be referred to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,887,990; 6,805,561; 6,908,313 and 6,887,114.
The insulative housing generally has a rectangular shape, however, in the instance application, the insulative housing is a square shape. There is a rectangular hole in the middle of the housing as well. However, in some other applications, no hole is defined in the middle of the housing. The passageways is arranged in an array across the mating surface of the housing. In the existing so called 775 LGA socket, the array is 30×34. In assembly, the terminals are assembled into the passageways in sequential.
However, orientation is always an issue for electronic devices. There is no exception for CPU. Each contacting pads under the CPU is assigned to a pre-determined function. Incorrectly mounting the CPU onto the socket connector will not only render the CPU useless, but also will possible damage the socket connector. In order to ensure the CPU is correctly placed onto the socket connector, and make the CPU correctly function, the CPU chip is provided with a pair of notches along sides of the CPU chip. Meanwhile, the socket connector is also provided with a pair of aligning keys corresponding to those two notches. As such, when the notches and the aligning keys are correctly matched, it can be ensured that the CPU is correctly mounted onto the mating interface of the socket connector.
In the existing socket connector, the aligning keys are arranged on side wall of the housing in location adjacent to the 5th and 6th rows of passageways. Specially, those aligning keys extend from the side wall toward the passageway. As such, one of the aligning keys is very close to the 5th and 6th passageways. Not only no passageways can be defined adjacent to the base, but also this aligning key will affect the processes of inserting the terminals into the passageways. Accordingly, the total numbers of the passageways in the 5th and 6th rows are 28, instead of 30.
Since the numbers of the passageways of the 5th and 6th rows are different with others, the whole manufacturing processes will be affected. On the other hand, as the aligning keys extend from the side wall toward the passageways, this will also affect the manufacturing process.